


Collecting Data

by SkeletonRacecarBed



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonRacecarBed/pseuds/SkeletonRacecarBed
Summary: Luna stays over at her boyfriend Ford's place for the first time, and they end up having quite a few firsts together.
Relationships: Farmer/Ford (Trio of Towns), Female Farmer/Ford (Trio of Towns)
Kudos: 6





	Collecting Data

It was a warm summer evening in Westown as Luna made her way to Ford's clinic. They had been dating for a while now, but her heart still always raced on the trip there at the thought of getting to see him again. It was pounding particularly hard today, because this evening she had a special reason for being there. She reached the clinic and headed inside to find Ford at his desk. 

"Ah, Luna," Ford smiled, standing up. "This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you here at this hour?" 

"Hey, Ford," Luna greeted him happily, closing the gap between them and kissing him sweetly on the cheek. She awkwardly scratched at the back of her neck. "So, um... I actually have a favor to ask, if that's okay." 

"Oh?" Ford looked a bit concerned. "Is everything alright?" 

"Everything's fine, it's just... So, my house is in the middle of being remodeled, and it was supposed to be finished today, but it turns out some parts are actually missing that won't come in until tomorrow. I can't really sleep there in the state it's in right now, so... I was wondering if maybe I could stay here with you for the night...?" 

"Of course," Ford said without hesitation. "You know I'm always happy to help you in any way I can. You're more than welcome to sleep in the patient bed; it is presently unoccupied." 

She had figured Ford might say something like that, much to her chagrin. In all of the time they had been dating, they had yet to do more than kiss, and although Luna had been thoroughly enjoying having his permission to kiss him whenever the mood struck (and so had he, she'd noticed), she had been quietly hoping that tonight might be a good opportunity to take things a little further. She had to get past Ford's obliviousness first, though. She steeled herself. It was time to be forward. 

"Thank you Ford, but actually... I-I was wondering if it would be alright if I, um... if I slept in your bed...?" 

"Oh. Well, if that's what you'd prefer, I suppose that's alright. I don't mind sleeping in the patient bed. Though, they are roughly the same in terms of comfort..." 

He wasn't going to make this easy, was he? She took a deep breath. "F-Ford... I meant with you..." 

"Ah, you meant...--" Ford's eyes widened with startled realization. He coughed, a blush forming on his face. "A-hrm...! Oh, I... I see..." 

She tried her best to stifle a smile. She had forgotten how cute he was when he was flustered. "...Is... that alright...?" 

"Hrm...! Ah... Y-yes, I think that should be acceptable, if... i-if that's what you really want..." He poorly attempted to hide the tremor in his hand as he adjusted his glasses. "U-under prior circumstances, I would have considered that sort of thing to be improper without the appropriate blessings first... B-but as with kissing, I must admit that the effects of, ah, s-sharing a bed are something that I wouldn't mind collecting data on..." 

She couldn't hide her smile now. It gave her a newfound confidence to see him like this. Suddenly she wanted to see just how flustered she could make him. Her nerves took a back seat. 

"Thank you so much, Ford. I really appreciate you helping me out like this..." Luna walked her fingers slowly up his chest. She leaned in, stopping her face just inches from his. "I hope I can repay you sometime." 

Ford turned redder. "A-ah, a-hrm, n-no need... I-it's no trouble at all..." His breath caught in his throat. 

She grinned, heart racing. She was starting to get the feeling that tonight was going to be fun. 

Ford cleared his throat. "A-hem, er... I-I was just finishing up for the night, so your timing is ideal, actually. I usually make myself a cup of tea in the evening... w-would you like some as well...?" 

"That sounds wonderful." Luna smiled, playfully giving him a peck on the lips and running up the stairs before he had time to react. "I'll wait for you up here!" 

"--! H-hrmph..." Ford took a shaky breath and adjusted his glasses again, smiling to himself in spite of his nerves. 

\------------ 

"Here we are. My apologies for the wait," said Ford, placing a cup down in front of her and sitting opposite her with his own cup. "It's my own recipe. Do let me know if you like it." 

She thanked him and took a sip. To her surprise, it was really good. Usually Ford's recipes placed far more importance on nutrition than taste, which had led to some... interesting flavors in the past. 

"Mmm, this is delicious, Ford!" she exclaimed with a delighted smile. Her eyes narrowed playfully. She dared to be forward, if only to see his reaction again. "Not as delicious as your lips, though..." 

"A-hrm--!" Ford turned red again. "E-erm, I'm... pleased to hear that you like it... t-the tea, that is..." He coughed and adjusted his glasses. "A-and, er... t-the second part, also..." 

Luna giggled. She couldn't believe how much she was enjoying what this was doing to him. "Is everything okay, Ford? Your face is looking a little flushed, there..." 

"O-oh?" He took a shaky sip. "Y-yes, I'm feeling just fine..." 

Luna grinned. She took a breath and decided to get bolder. "I don't know, you're looking pretty red..." She stood up and crossed over to his side of the table, crawling up beside him onto the couch. She knelt facing him and playfully placed the back of her hand on his forehead. "Hot... just as I suspected. Not that I had to feel you to know that..." Bravely, she brought her eyes to meet his. "May I get a closer look...?" 

Ford blushed harder, returning her gaze. He nodded. 

Luna took a deep breath to gather her courage, and shifted to straddle his lap with her knees. 

Ford swallowed, eyes wide. 

She leaned down and put her ear to his chest. "Ohh... your heart's beating so fast..." 

"...L-Luna...what's gotten into you...?" 

"I'm not sure... Maybe it's the fact that seeing you so flustered really turns me on..." She couldn't believe she was saying these kinds of things to him. Suddenly, she felt self-conscious. "I-I can stop, if--" 

"N-no!" Ford exclaimed, apparently louder than he meant to. He turned beet red. "A-hem... hrm... I-I mean, that is to say... I-I don't mind... on the contrary, ah..." He fumbled with his glasses. "I-I've just never seen you so, erm... f-forward, before..." 

"...Do you like it...?" She shifted her weight, touching her nose to his. 

Ford swallowed hard. He nodded. "Y-yes..." 

She kissed him feverishly, running her fingers through his hair. 

"M-mmm..." Ford shivered, eagerly returning her kiss and running his hands up and down her back. 

Luna broke the kiss, trying to calm her rising nerves. "F-Ford... I want to do things with you that we've never done before... Naughty things..." She grinded up against his lap, eliciting a surprised moan from him. "I want to make you feel so good..." 

"M-my word... _Luna_..." Ford took a shaky breath. He looked like his face might burn off. "I-it had crossed my mind that collecting data on sharing a bed might potentially give rise to these kinds of, ah, a-activities... B-but I must confess, I wasn't expecting this kind of boldness from you... W-we're not even in bed yet..." He swallowed again, heart racing. "A-ah, regardless... the way you're acting, makes me... erm..." He flushed deeper, bringing a trembling hand to his face. "P-please, keep... doing that..." 

"O-oh...?" She grinded against his lap again, making him moan louder. "You like this...?" 

"Nnnghh... Y-yes..." 

The way he was reacting turned her on so much. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She wanted more. 

She kissed him deeply again, moving from his lips down his jaw and to his neck. She found a sensitive spot. 

"M-mm--!" He screwed his eyes shut tight, squirming slightly. "L-Luna..." 

Hearing him moan out her name gave her a hot twinge of excitement. Ooh, she loved how he sounded. 

She kissed him again, playing with his tie and loosening it. She poised her fingers at his top vest button and paused. "May I...?" 

Ford nodded, face flushed. "Yes..." 

She undid the buttons on his vest and shirt one by one, sliding them off of him along with his lab coat and tie. She felt his bare chest for the first time, kissing him deeply and running her hands up and down his body. Ford sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around her, eagerly returning the kiss. 

She dared to bring her thumbs to his nipples and rubbed them gently. 

"O-ohh..." Ford gasped quietly. 

"Does that feel good...?" Luna breathed. 

Ford nodded, eyes shut tight with pleasure. "Mmmn, yes..." 

Luna planted kisses down his neck and chest, stopping at his nipple. She gave it a kiss and flicked at it teasingly with her tongue. 

"H-aahh--!" Ford moaned, bringing a shaky hand to his mouth. "...Hrmph... s-so lewd..." 

Luna grinned playfully up at him. "Good lewd, or...?" she asked, already knowing the answer. 

"Nnnngh..." Ford averted his eyes, face red. He nodded. "G-good lewd, yes... Not that I ever imagined those words coming out of my mouth together..." 

Luna giggled. "What's _really_ lewd are the sounds you've been making... Ooh, you have no idea what you're doing to me, Ford..." 

"H-hrm--!" Ford coughed, his face growing even redder. "I-I, erm... I didn't realize, ah..." He paused for a moment, a new expression forming across his features. "W-well... that seems a bit unfair." 

"Huh?" Luna met his gaze, puzzled. 

"Y-you've gotten to hear my, erm..." Ford paused, eventually giving up on finding a non-embarrassing word for what he was trying to convey and deciding to just move on. "B-but... I haven't gotten to hear you..." He swallowed, face flaming. "I-I want to... to make you feel good..." 

Luna's heart skipped a beat. She had never heard him talk like that before and she wanted more of it. She smiled breathlessly, going back into playful mode. "Ford... it's getting a little hot in here... Would you mind taking my dress off for me? You know... for science?" 

"Hmph... i-indeed..." Ford took a shaky breath and brought his hands to the back of her neck, clumsily finding the zipper and pulling it down slowly. Carefully, he slid her dress off of her. 

Suddenly, she was glad she had decided not to wear a bra today. 

Ford forgot to breathe for a few seconds. "...Luna..." 

She shivered at hearing her name come out of his mouth like that again. She took his hands and gently pulled his gloves off for him, setting them aside. "T-touch me, Ford... please..." 

Ford took a shaky breath and brought his hands to her breasts, kneading gently. "...Nn... You are... so beautiful..." 

"O-ohhh, Ford..." She felt her own face getting hot. His touch felt so perfect and right, even through his awkward inexperience. The person she loved was finally touching her in ways she had only dreamed of before. 

"Does... d-does this feel good...?" Ford swallowed, mesmerized. 

"Mmmnn, yes..." she breathed blissfully. Suddenly, she had an idea that might make this even more fun for both of them. "F-Ford... you like to collect data on as many aspects of a topic as possible, right...?" 

"Of course..." Ford looked at her questioningly, seemingly not sure where she was going with this. "The more kinds of data one can collect, the more informed of a hypothesis one can reach." 

"Well... why don't we collect some more kinds right now...?" 

Now Ford seemed to be starting to understand what she was getting at. His face flushed deeper. "A-ah... W-what did you have in mind...?" 

She could feel her face getting hotter too, at the realization that she was going to have to say it out loud. "...S-suck on my nipples...?" 

She had never seen Ford so red. He coughed. "A- _hrm_...! H-hah... V-v-very well..." 

Slowly, shakily, he brought his tongue to her nipple, giving it a few tender licks before taking it into his mouth and sucking. 

"A-aahhhh...! _Ford_..." she breathed. 

"M-mmnnn..." Ford hummed, sucking harder as he caressed her other breast with his hand. 

"O-ohhhhh, _yes_ , Ford..." she sighed with pleasure, breathing heavily. 

Ford switched to suck on her other breast, swirling his tongue in circles that made her tingle. He continued like that for a while before stopping to look up at her. "H-hahh, erm... g-good...?" 

"Mmmnn, understatement of the year..." She smiled at him breathlessly. "S-so... what are your findings, doctor...?" she asked half-teasingly. 

"H-ghrkhh--" Ford covered his mouth, face flaming. 

Huh. Why did that...? 

_Oh_. 

It seemed she had stumbled upon something that struck a chord with him in a big way. She bit her lip, grinning. "Ohhh, my... do you like it when I call you that in this kind of situation... Doctor Ford...?" 

"H-hhhrrnnn..." Ford squeezed his eyes shut, breathing ragged. He nodded, uncovering his mouth to speak. "Y-yes... I have no idea why or what on earth is wrong with me, but... _yes_..." 

"There's nothing wrong with you, doctor..." She assured him, smiling and biting her lip harder at his visible visceral reaction to being called that again. She loved that she had found this out about him and wanted to play into it. She traced circles up his chest with her fingers. "I'm not usually so formal with you, I know... But you're taking such good care of me, it's hard not to call you that..." She peppered kisses up and down his neck. "You're such a good doctor... mmm, taking the time to make me feel all better..." 

"H-hhhhh... L-Luna..." Ford's breathing was getting heavy. 

"So, doctor..." she grinned at him, watching him shiver. "What data shall we focus on collecting next...?" 

"M-mmmnnn... I-I..." Ford met her gaze, bringing a trembling hand to his hair. "I-I think we should... move this to the bed, now..." 

Now she was the one shivering. "O-oohh... yes, please..." 

"P-please, ah, hold still for a moment..." Ford hooked his arms under her legs and stood up, lifting her up with him, eliciting a surprised sound of delight from her. He carried her to his bed and laid her down gently on her back. 

"O-ohhh, Ford..." she breathed, this situation feeling much more surreal to her now. She was lying on his bed in nothing but her panties, with the man she loved gazing longingly down at her. Her mind entered playful mode again -- she wanted to egg him on. "What are you going to do now, doctor...?" 

Ford's face was on fire. "A-ahhrmm... W-well, I do suppose, ah... t-that it would be easier to f-fully... a-administer care, if, erm..." He swallowed shakily, with a look on his face like he couldn't believe he was doing this right now. "I-if you would be so kind as to... a-allow me to observe... all of you..." 

That sent a shiver down her spine. She paused to consider how she might fluster him even more, before deciding to say something really naughty. "...Y-you want to see my pussy, doctor...?" 

"Wh--!!" Ford sputtered, thoroughly scandalized and caught off-guard. The color of his face reminded her of magma. "M-my god, Luna... I-I-I never expected such vulgarity from you..." 

Luna smiled at him devilishly. "But you love it, don't you...?" 

"H-hhhghh..." Ford brought a trembling hand to his mouth as he came to the conscious realization that he did, in fact, love it. He nodded, marveling at himself in disbelief. "M-my word... what on earth is the matter with me..." 

"Naughty doctor..." she grinned, teasing him. "You're right, though... I can't expect you to take care of me like I need if you can't see everything..." She forgot to breathe for a moment as she dared to slowly slide her panties down, tossing them to the side. 

Ford's breathing quickened, his pupils blown wide. He slowly, painstakingly brought a trembling hand between her legs. He brushed a finger up her folds, realizing very quickly how wet she already was. "O-ohhhh... _Luna_..." 

"Mmmmnnn, _Ford_..." she breathed. She couldn't believe he was touching her like this. "I-I bet it would be so easy for you to slip a finger inside..." 

"Y-yes..." Ford nodded breathlessly. He found her entrance and ever so slowly slid his middle finger inside. He began to pump it in and out. 

"A-aahhh, yes...!" Her breathing became unsteady. "Ooohhh, _doctor_..." 

Ford shivered. He slipped in another finger. 

"Mmmnnhh...! _Yes_..." She squirmed. 

Ford swallowed. He was getting bolder. "T-t-there's a rather unorthodox, erm... _treatment_ , t-that I'd like to try, in... i-in the interest of your care..." 

"Ohhh...?" She was extremely intrigued by this development, and by the new look in his eyes. "T-then, please... I'm in your capable hands, doctor..." she breathed mischievously. 

Ford took a deep, shaky breath, preparing. He paused for a moment to collect himself before placing his head between her legs and giving a long, firm, sensual lick up her slit. 

"A- _aahhh_ \--!" This kind of boldness was the last thing she had been expecting from him, but she was very, _very_ glad it was happening. 

He flicked her clit with his tongue and began to suck on it sweetly. 

"H-haaaahhhh, _Ford_...! Ohhh my god, _yes_...!" she cried out, biting her lip and clutching the blanket beneath her. 

She squirmed under his mouth as he kept working her clit until she felt dangerously close to the edge. "A-aaahh, h-hold on, Ford..." 

Ford stopped and looked up at her with concern, disheveled. "I-is everything alright...?" 

"Oh my god, _so_ much more than alright, Ford..." she breathed, giggling in bliss. "Almost too good... I-I'm not ready to finish just yet..." she blushed. 

Ford's face flushed deeper as it registered with him what she meant. "O-oh...! I-I understand..." He cleared his throat. "W-w-well then... I suppose we'll have to shift our focus to another form of data now..." 

"Mmmm, you've been taking such good care of me, Doctor Ford..." she smiled mischievously at him, sitting up. "I-I want to return the favor..." 

Ford turned redder, if that was possible. All he could manage at the moment was a rough swallow and a tiny nod. 

Luna sat up and gently rolled over with him, switching places so that he was lying back on the bed propped up on his elbows, with her kneeling over him. She ran her hands down his chest and stomach, pausing when she reached the top of his pants. "...I-is it okay if I...?" 

Ford nodded hard. "Y-yes... please..." 

Luna shivered at his anticipation and nodded back at him. She gently and slowly undid the button at the top of his pants and unzipped them. She found the elastic of his underwear and hooked her thumbs under it. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she pulled everything down, freeing his erection to the air. 

"O-ohhhh... _Ford_..." she breathed. There he was. 

"Nghhh..." Ford averted his eyes, face flaming. "P-please..." 

Luna hastily pulled the rest of his clothes all the way off of him and tossed them aside. She paused briefly -- as eager as she was, she still wanted to tease him just a little bit first. "...Please what...?" 

"Hrmmphh..." Ford brought a shaky hand to his face. "Please... t-touch me..." 

Luna smiled breathlessly and shakily wrapped her fingers around his now very prominent erection. She caressed the head with her thumb before slowly, gently, stroking it up and down. 

"A-aahhhh...--!" Ford bit his lip, sucking in air sharply. 

"O-ohhh, _Ford_... y-you're so _hard_..." 

"J-just... _mmmmnnn,_ for you..." Ford breathed, covering his face. 

She shivered. She suddenly had an idea, remembering how he reacted to her dirty talk from earlier. "Ooohhh, doctor... I bet your big, hard cock tastes so good..." 

"N-nnrghh--!" Ford coughed, startled, eyes wide. He covered his mouth with a shaking hand. "L- _Luna_..." 

"May I have a taste...?" 

He held his breath. It was all he could manage to give a nod. 

Luna grinned mischievously despite her heightened nerves. She leaned down and slowly, languidly, licked a wet stripe up from the very base all the way to the tip. 

Ford sharply sucked in an intake of breath. "H-hnnnnn... M-my god, Luna..." he whispered in disbelief. 

Encouraged, she lapped at the head of his cock a few times, before finally enveloping him with her lips and taking in as much of him as she could. 

"A- _aaaahhhh...!_ " Ford twitched, breath hitching. "O-ohhh..." 

Smiling around his cock, she started moving up and down, swirling her tongue around him as she went. 

Ford was in ecstasy. "Nnnnngghh, L-Luna...! Y- _yes_..." he practically purred, voice deep with arousal and breathing ragged. 

Luna's heart skipped and she felt a new sharp pang of arousal pooling between her legs. She had definitely never heard him like _this_ before and she wanted so much more of it. She sucked him until he was almost crying out in pleasure, and popped him out of her mouth, eliciting a whine of need from him. 

Luna giggled mischievously. She loved what this was doing to him. "Mmmm, so impatient, doctor..." She ran her hands up his torso, causing him to shiver, his nerves raw with arousal. "You taste so good... but I think I want you somewhere else now..." 

Ford's eyes widened with understanding. He swallowed roughly. "Ahh--... I-I see... A-are you sure...?" 

"Yes..." She kissed him feverishly, nestling her hands in his hair. "I-I want you inside me, doctor..." 

Apparently that was all he needed to hear. A surge of boldness jolting through him, he took her shoulders and rolled over on top of her, running his hands down her breasts as he positioned himself at her entrance. 

"Mmmnn, Ford..." She gazed up into his eyes, hardly believing that this was really happening. 

"A-are... Are you ready...?" he whispered breathlessly, his eyes searching hers. 

Luna nodded eagerly. "Y-yes... please..." 

Ford nodded, and ever so slowly, gently, slid all the way inside, causing both of them to gasp sharply in pleasure. 

Then he started to move. 

"A- _aaahhhh...!!_ Y- _yes_ , Ford...!" 

"O-ohhhhh... L- _Luna...!!_ O-oh, _yes_..." 

They were a tangled mess of limbs and pleasure and heat and sweat and love. This was the most incredible sensation she had ever felt, and if his cries of passion were anything to go by, it seemed he felt the same way. 

The way his abdomen was positioned over her was rubbing her clit just right, and it wasn't much longer before things built up to their natural climax. 

Luna tensed, her mouth hanging open wordlessly as she deliciously tumbled over the edge, quickly finding her voice again and screaming out his name in ecstasy. Ford followed soon after, shudders jolting through his body as he vocalized his bliss in a voice so wanton and free of inhibition that she hardly recognized it as his, but noted through the haze of her pleasure that it was her new favorite sound. 

They lay there breathlessly for several minutes, holding each other and basking in one another's company, before Luna found it in her to speak again. 

"So... what are your findings, Doctor Ford...?" she grinned up at him. 

Ford shivered and smiled back, kissing her deeply. "Mmm, inconclusive. It appears we shall have to collect far, far more data to draw a suitable conclusion." 

Luna giggled. "In that case, I hope we never find it... I want to keep doing that forever." 

Ford smiled, running his fingers through her hair. "Likewise... There is one hypothesis that our findings today have proven beyond a shadow of a doubt, however." 

"Oh?" 

Ford kissed her sweetly. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." His smile was so full of unfettered joy that she thought she might tear up. "I love you so much, Luna." 

"Ford..." She eagerly returned his kiss. "I love you too... More than anything..." 

She couldn't have imagined this night going any better if she'd tried. 

\------------ 

About an hour after Ford saw Luna off the next morning, wishing they could spend the morning in bed together but knowing they both had work to do, Wayne dropped by the clinic. 

"Howdy Ford," Wayne smiled, dropping off Ford's mail at his desk. "Heard you had quite the night last night." 

"Good morning, W--..." Ford stopped abruptly, having registered what he'd just said. He looked up from his desk, all color draining from his face. "...I'm sorry?" he practically squeaked. 

"Yeah, I had a quick question to ask ya yesterday evenin' so I dropped in, but once I heard y'all having fun upstairs I forgot what it was pretty quick and left," Wayne grinned impishly. "I'll letcha know what it was if I remember." 

Wayne headed for the door, clearly having fun teasing him. "Oh, and way to go, pardner. Congrats." 

Ford stared after him in horror as he walked out the door. Head reeling, he made a mental note to ask Luna if he could stay at her farmhouse next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts/comments are appreciated!


End file.
